


Dark Horizon

by JunglekinzMEWZ



Series: Mystic Path [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunglekinzMEWZ/pseuds/JunglekinzMEWZ





	Dark Horizon

**Cool air rushed past the feline's fur, tugging until the cat felt as if his fur was about to be ripped off his skin. Panting, the feline continued on, only stopping once he reached his destination. After traveling many moons, the cat made it to the Mystic Grounds, a small hollow surrounded by patches of dying grass with more dust than life clinging to each blade. Trotting past the decaying greenery, barely sparing it a passing glance, the feline settled down in front of a dull, decrepit rock; though, it was more of a small boulder than a rock.**

_"You were told not to come here, child,"_ **echoed a small, almost desperate, voice.**

 **A hearty chuckle was let loose upon the hollow, it broke the crippling silence that had been lain upon the grounds for centuries; alas, as all things different must come to an end the noise soon left the hollow leaving it once again devoid of boisterous sounds. The feline softly smiled at the rock before him, as he exclaimed,** "Ah! But you are incorrect, my dear friend! I am not the banished one."

**The voiced remained silent, leaving the hollow silent. Maybe the voice believed that should it not bestow him a response, he would leave; however, that was not the case.**

"However, you can not see that. Can you?" **inquired the feline, slowly licking his paw and drawing it over his ears. Silence is all the cat received. Though, this was not the answer he was seeking.**

**Glaring, when the question was left unanswered, the cat glanced away from the rock, looking past it at the darkening horizon. He waited until a strong warmth flooded over him, he let loose a small purr as he turned his head towards the rock. Calmly sitting on the rock, with its eyes closed, was a gray sleek-furred Siamese.**

**The Siamese opened her eyes to reveal two bright green pools, devoid of emotion just as a corpse would be. Some would say she was looking at him; that, however, would be an incorrect statement. Her pupils were not dilated. In fact, they were barely visible from afar. Therefore, she could not have really been seeing him.**

**Glancing away from the female's odd eyes, the tomcat allowed his mind to wander,** _" Odd. I've never seen an animal of my species have such vibrant eyes, let alone a blind one."_

**She stood up and started to make her way towards the male. Only then did the other's brain take in that the Siamese was not really there, it was an illusion, a mirage.**

"You are not a real cat are you?" **questioned the tom, stepping back from the approaching 'feline.'**

 **A raspy purr emanated from the Siamese's chest,** _"You ask many questions, for one who shares the same blood as the banished one. One would assume you had only recently heard of this place."_

 **The tomcat scowled for a moment before hissing out,** "It is not common to speak about this place. It is merely a legend among the town." **He waited for a few seconds before continuing,** "You say I ask many questions, yet, you do not answer."

 **Humming, she reached the male and weaved her way around his body.** _"The questions you have asked are obvious if you choose to look closely. Though, it seems as if you have decided against that option. The easy way does not always deliver great things, young one, but you have chosen to try it in a place that resents the easy ways. So you shall not be awarded an answer,"_ **the Siamese retorted, curling her tail around the male's tail.**


End file.
